Zeero's Legacy
by HiddenDevil
Summary: Follow Zeero as he and his companions explore other FF worlds to solve the puzzle as to who is disturbing the peace. Together with other main characters, they help save the worlds and defeat this new evil. mulitxovers. Create your very own Characters.
1. Overview

**Overview**

_I'm gonna show the status of the main charater's here and maybe other charaters of the story if I fill like it._

**Disclaimer: I don't own finalfantasy or anything else that others already own.**

**So how about I start with those stats now.**

xxxxx

**Main Charaters**

NAME: Zeero

LVL: 78

HP: 7980

MP: 705

STR: 189

MAG: 150

DEF: 178

ACC: 100

SPD: 200

EVA: 200

**ROLE**

STATUS: Main Charater

WEAPON: Broadsword ( Zenkatsu ) Ultima stirke, Full Break, Absorb strike, Multi-strike

JOB: Dragon Swordsman

CLASS IN NB: SS swordsman (NB stands for Northern Blades.)

OCCUPATION: World Gaurdian

BLITZPOSITION: Center

SPOUSE: None

OFFSPRINGS: Zeifer, Selfilia(kia)

NAME: Tidus

LVL: 56

HP: 5203

MP: 520

STR: 123

MAG: 73

DEF: 130

ACC: 76

SPD: 60

EVA: 70

**ROLE**

STATUS: Main Support Charater

WEAPON: Sword ( Brotherhood) Water Strike, Str plus 5, Str plu 3, Sencor

JOB: Swordsman

CLASS IN NB: S swordsman

OCCUPATION: World Gaurdian

BLITZPOSITION: Left Wing

SPOUSE: None

OFFSPRINGS: none

NAME: Shuyin

LVL: 55

HP: 7900

MP: 800

STR: 113

MAG: 79

DEF: 123

ACC: 80

SPD: 70

EVA: 60

**ROLE**

STATUS: Main Support Charater

WEAPON: Sword ( Faith ) Sencor, Str plus 10, Str plus 5, Str plus 3

JOB: Swordsman

CLASS IN NB: S swordsman

OCCUPATION: World Gaurdian

BLITZPOSITION: Right Wing

SPOUSE: None

OFFSPRINGS: none

NAME: Sora

LVL: 43

HP: 4230

MP: 443

STR: 110

MAG: 76

DEF: 63

ACC: 60

SPD: 75

EVA: 40

**ROLE**

STATUS: Main Support Charater

WEAPON: Keyblade ( OathKeeper) Half Drive Mode, Holy Strike, Double Cast, Magic Hastega

JOB: Keyblade Master

CLASS IN NB: S swordsman

OCCUPATION: World Gaurdian

BLITZPOSITION: Left Attacker

SPOUSE: None

OFFSPRINGS: none

NAME: Riku

LVL: 43

HP: 4623

MP: 450

STR: 121

MAG: 114

DEF: 70

ACC: 60

SPD: 68

EVA: 60

**ROLE**

STATUS: Main Support Charater

WEAPON: Keyblade ( Road to Dawn) Darkness Strike, Magic Hastega, Double Cast, MP Absorb

JOB: Keyblade Master

CLASS IN NB: S swordsman

OCCUPATION: World Gaurdian

BLITZPOSITION: Right Attacker

SPOUSE: None

OFFSPRINGS: none

xxxxx

Well these guys are the main characters of this story. Also if you guys want to make your own Character and want me to put them into my story then just fire away. Also don't forget to add your characters stats as well. You'll be seeing characters from other final fantasy games also in is story. Their might be some Kindom Hearts character but who knows. See ya


	2. The Beginning of a Story

**Zeero's Legacy**

_Well folks I forgot to mention this but if your planning on creating a character for the story then I also want to have their age, gender, and personality. Just informing you all. So lets let the story role shall we?_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own finalfantasy or kingdom hearts.**_

**On with the story.**

xxxxx

_Their was a legend of a hero that saved the worlds from being destroyed. He gave up his life to protect those lucky enough to survive the crises. Many warriors from different worlds banded together to defeat the evil that has plagued their homes. The hero's journey brought out his forgotten emotions and gave him people he could truly call friends and family. This is the Legacy of the man named Zeero._

After the Faiths from the world of Spira disappeared, so did the dream world Zanarkand. However dreams do not fade away. They take up a new form. Zanarkand now is a place where those who were abandoned or died in their world can call home. The civilian of Zanarkand now protect the different worlds of anything that is out of place and doesn't belong in those worlds. Zanarkand developed soldiers that would enter these worlds and remove anything that disrupt the different worlds. The Stations in which these soldiers are developed are called Guardian Terminals. There are four of them in all. They are The Northen Blades, Southern Sabers, Eastern Scars, and the Western Graces. These different Stations train the soldiers that go by the name of World Guardians to protect the different worlds. The story begins with a man named Zeero as he and his party were making their way towards a meeting.

"Well looks like we've got another mission." Said a boy that seems to be 16 years of age that had slightly spiked hair and was dressed in the Northern Blade Uniform. (Think about the uniforms that Squall wears at the beginning of FF VIII but black with sliver chains hanging around them.)

"It's been awhile since we did anything. And it looks like it can keep you out of trouble Sora." Said a boy that was 17 of age that had platinum hair that went down to his shoulders.

"Heh I don't always cause trouble you know."

"Right like that one time where you but a cherry bomb into one of the A class dorm rooms."

"Hey Tidus give him a break. But you do gotta admit that was pretty funny how they evacuated like someone let out their toxic waste."

"Hahaha can't argue with you their Shuyin." ( Shuyin and Tidus are triplets in this story and their eldest brother is well Zeero but he doesn't look anything like them. Their all about 20 years of age. And Tidus and Shuyin looks that same as always.)

"Would you four stay quiet for awhile I'm getting a head ache from listening to all of your pointless discussions." The leader of the group is none other then Zeero. He had a scar on his right eye and a white bandage on his left cheek. His hair was spiked in the front that went to all sides of his head and then spiking it's way toward the back of his head and was black with little streaks of brown highlight. (His hair looks similar to that of Bakuyo from the Bloody Roar series.) He's eyes were black and seemed as though they showed the loneliness and sadness in his life. This is one of the reasons that many girls fall for him. It's not because of his face that seem as though it was sculpted by angles. It was the sadness in his eyes that draw their attention. It gave off a warm but sad feeling when one looks into them. I which it made many girls want to heal his heart and bring out the life in his eye's.

"Ahh come on Zeero theirs no need to be mad at us."

"Hmph do what you wish."

As they were walking down the hall they saw a figure standing by a door that seemed to be waiting for them.

"Huh? And who might you be? Asked our little hyper active keyblade wielder.

"Huh? Oh um I was assigned to be part of your team on this mission."

"Is this your first mission?" Asked our black haired hero.

"Yes this is my first time out of the Northern Blade Academe." She was absorbed into his eyes and could sense the sorrow it radiated.

"I see and what is your name and status?"

"Um yes my name is Cressida and I specialize in summoning,"

"So you're a summoner then that would make you best suited to be our support when in battle."

"Yes but I also specialize in close combat with a dagger as well and I'm a high summoner from Ivalice."

"Hmm you have a unique trait. So you're a high summoner of world 12 then. I also would presume that you are able to summon all of the Espers of that world as well."( World 12 is basic the home of the FFXII crew.)

"Yes you are correct."

"Very well we'll do our best to teach you how to work in this field."

"Thank you um…."

"Zeero."

"Zeero-Sempai."

"Let us be on our way I presume that meeting as already started." The six then made their way to the meeting room to get their mission briefing..

"Ah you six have finally arrived."

"Forgive us for being late for the mission briefing."

"That's all right. Now has you all know we been having reports that world 10 was been having unusual signs that indicate the someone is disturbing the order of the world."

"Yes I've heard many different kinds of reports of the situation."

"Well you job is to investigate the problem and to eliminate or capture who is responsible for these problems. I'm also making you the leader of this mission."

"Understood."

"Oh and protect Ms. Cressida the best as possible. Wouldn't want to lose a fine Guardian."

"Understood we'll head out at in 0500 hours."

"Good your all dismissed." Team Zeero then left to prepare for their mission. As Zeero was leaving for his home he was stopped by a female figure.

"Zeero-sempai can I have a word with you?"

"And what would you like to ask." Zeero asked in a emotionless tone.

"Um well I'm a little nervous about my first mission and would like some tips as to how work in my surroundings."

"Keep you eyes pealed at all times. Trust in your allies and make sure you do your part in the team. Never listen to anyone in the different worlds until they've gain your trust. And last trust in your own abilities."

"Thank you Zeero-sempai. I'll try and follow your advice."

"My advice usually work for me. But you have to also find a way that works for you."

"Understood Zeero-sempai."

"Go and stuck up on supplies. Get more then you need, we won't know how long we'll be in that world."

"Understood." They then went their separate ways to get ready in their own way for their up coming mission.

xxxxx

Well that's the end of this chapter. I know it's kinda short but hey this is only the beginning. I also hope that who ever decides to make a character also tells me how they look so I could put them into the story and not have anyone complain about how I made their character all wrong. Well see you all in the next Chapter.


	3. Mission Commence

**Zeero's Legacy**

_Well I forgot to mention these in the other chapter but I want to thank Moonshine's Guide for character Cressida. And if there is anymore characters flowing in I'll try and fit them all into the story. Man it's gonna be tough trying to think up clothes for all these characters. Well guess I can't really complain heh what to do._

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything other then the story plot and Zeero the character I came up with.**

**LET THE STORY BEGIN!**

xxxxx

Zeero was beginning to pack his things until his 5 year old son Zeifer came and ask his father where he was going.

"I have a mission and I'll be leaving tomorrow."

"Tousan are you going to go and find us a kaasan too?"

"Wadei (sorry) I don't really have time for finding a wife."

"Oh I see." Zeifer made a sad expression that seemed to put emotions back into Zeero's heart.

"I promise that I'll think about. Is that good enough for you?"

"Hai tousan." Zeifer said cheerfully.

"Lenne-san will be taking care of you and your sister while I'm gone."

"When will you come back?"

"I don't know. But I may come back in a week or even a year."

"I see well good luck tousan."

"Hai." Zeero proceeded to pat his adopted son on his head. The only people that can open Zeero's heart is his adopted son and daughter. While Zeero was packing Tidus and the others were in the living room relaxing. (A/N: Zeero, Tidus, Shuyin, Lenne, Sora, and Riku all live in the same house.)

"Okay I've got everything I need."

"Well looks like we should go to bed early then."

"Ah we'll sleep when we want to."

"Shuyin you need your sleep for your mission."

"Oh come on Lenne I don't need that much sleep."

"Hahaha I guess your right." Lenne said cheerfully. As Tidus looked at his brother talking to his girlfriend. It made him sad as he started to think about someone.

"Huh? What's wrong Tidus?" Ask Sora as he was confused about why Tidus the energetic one of the group was feeling down in the dumps.

"Huh? Oh I was just thinking of someone."

"Your thinking about her again aren't you." Riku new about how Tidus would stay up all night thinking about the women he loved.

"I guess I can't hide it from you guys to well huh." Tidus chuckled about how much his friends and family knew him so well.

"Tidus I'm so sorry." Lenne was trying to apologues for being all lovey dovey with Shuyin in front of Tidus.

"No it's alright really I'm okay. It's just that sometimes I just get a pain in my heart when I don't have her close to me."

"Hey bro were going to world 10 tomorrow so cheer up. You'll be able to see her again."

"Heh I guess your right Shuyin."

"Well it looks like it's time for you four to get to bed. I presume that Zeero's already sleeping."

"Zeero's no fun at all. How does that saying go? No fun and always work?"

"It's all work and no fun Sora."

"Oh yeah that's it."

"Heh well at least he's keeping us busy."

"And we to him."

"Heeheehee it's time to sleep you four and don't make me say it a third time."

"Yes mam." They all said at the same time and then went to their bedrooms to rest for the following day.

**The next day.**

Zeero and his party left towards the sector that holds world 10 after saying their good byes. They then met up with their new companion on their mission.

"Hi yeah Cressida." Yelled our keyblade wielding youth.

"Hi their um I haven't caught the rest of your names."

"Oh I'm Sora"

"Riku.'

"Shuyin."

"And last but not least Tidus."

"Well it's nice to meet you all again."

"Enough with the greetings we should be on our way." Zeero was getting annoyed at how casual the five of his companion were.

"Ah come on Zeero you've got to smile once in your life. Put that scowl of yours and turn it into a smi…." Sora couldn't finish because Zeero was getting impatient with the group and stuck his sword out and threaten his team.

"I'm growing impatient and if you four wish to test it then I suggest you all continue to talk." After his statement everyone sealed their mouths shut because they new about how Zeero wouldn't hesitate to cut them in two.

"Um Zeero-sempai I'm sorry for angering you."

"It's fine I have nothing against you. But in the near future remember to stay quiet. I'm not very fund of loud noises and pointless conversations."

"Understood Zeero-sempai."

The six then made their was towards the sector that world 10's gateway was kept. As they approached the entrance one of the two guards stop them from going further.

"Halt how are you and state your business."

"We are World Guardians from the Northen Blades Guardian Terminal. We are here on a mission to investigate the reports about someone disrupting the world 10's order."

"I see and what would be your rank and name? I can't let just any World Guardians to enter."

"I am Zeero rank SS swordsman of Northern Blades Guardian Terminal."

"Y…yo…your…Z…Zeero? The legendary World Guardian?"

"Affirmative."

"My apologies I didn't know please enter Zeero-sama."

"Hn." They then entered the building and headed towards the gateway to world 10. As they arrived Cressida was amazed at the sight of the huge sphere with yellow lines across it in the middle of the room.

"What's that thing?"

"This is the gateway to other worlds. It contains their energy within it. Those yellow lines are indicators that tell us that someone is disrupting the world."

"I see."

"Well looks like I'm heading back to Spira. Heh it's been so long. I wonder how everyone's doing?"

"Well you'll soon find out."

"Remember your mission and regroup if we should be suppurated when entering the world. We should find a place to call a safe house in order for us to find each other if it does happen."

"What do you mean?" As Cressida ask this Sora answered her question.

"Well sometimes we get thrown off into different areas because of how the world's energy is being disrupted by the culprit."

"Huh?"

"Ahh well the person we're going to go capture is disrupting the order of the world so if we enter we might be thrown into different areas of the world. That's why we wear these Relent Watches. It sometimes helps us by reflecting those negative energy so we don't get thrown half way around the world. Not only can we store items and weapons in them. We can also track each other down with it."

"Wow that's really amazing."

"Of course it is, our friend Zeek made them after all."

"Who's Zeek?"

"He's the guy that makes most of our equipments, gadgets, and doohickeys."

"I see."

"Anyways Tidus you have any idea of where we should meet?"

"Um I think Luca would be the best place to meet. Just ask anyone you meet to take you their. The people of this world a relatively kind people."

"Got it."

"Enough chatter lets be on our way. Cressida hold on to me tightly. If we do get separated it would be a bad choice for you to be on your own on your first mission."

"Hai Zeero-sempai." She then griped Zeero's clothing tightly.

"Alright what are me waiting for let's go!" With that they all jumped into the giant sphere and was transported towards Spira. As they reappear out of a portal, they were all sent flying in different directions.

'_It would seem as though we are separated for the time being. Let the mission commence.'_

xxxxx

Heh sorry folks but I left it a cliffhanger. Don't worry too much though I'll try and update as soon as possible. So until the next chapter of the story See ya in Spira. Oh and any idea for pairings?


	4. Zeero's past

**Zeero's Legacy**

_Sorry forgive me folks. For all those that actually care to listen please forgive my absence. I had a lot of things that I needed to get done and couldn't update this story. That and I'm lazy, and I kinda forgot about this story. Any ways the update is up. Oh yeah I'm new at this type of things and am now only starting to understand how to write stories to interest people so give me some slack._

**Disclaimers: I don't own anything but the plot and the character Zeero.**

**May the story continue before I decided to delete it because of my frustration.**

xxxxx

After being split up from his companions Sora came falling towards a forest which was fairly close to a village. As he was dodging branches and other trees that was in his way; he finally got to the ground with a quiet thud. He quickly dusted himself off and thought about how he was going to regroup with the others.

'_Man I hate it when were separated on a mission. I'm gonna have to find some information on to where the meeting place is… What was it called again? Lucy….no, Laca….no, Luba, defiantly not. Oh well I'm gonna have to ask someone about it.'_ Sora was quickly brought out of his thoughts when he heard a conversation going on near his location.

"Wow Wakka you've been really good at taking care of Vindina huh." Said the voice of a hyper active female known none other then Rikku.

"Yeah well I got to be a good father ya."

"Heeheehee yes Wakka I think you've been an excellent father." Said a much calmer female voice which belonged to Yuna.

"Heh thanks Yuna. You know me I got to look out for everyone hahaha."

"Yeah too bad you're not looking out for yourself. You've been putting on more weight again." Rikku said as she was nudging Wakka's belly.

"I agree with Rikku. If you don't shape up, how are you going to protect anyone?" Paine said emotionlessly.

"Hey hey I'm not that fat ya. What do you think Lu?"

"Well I do have to agree Wakka. You haven't been training very much lately."

"Oh sure take their side." Wakka said while crossing his arms.

"Don't worry Wakka I'm sure you'll lose some weight once you continue to practice Blitz Ball again." Yuna said while giggling at the same time.

As they continued their conversation; they didn't know about another presence outside their tent ease dropping on them.

'_Huh they sound like their having fun. Think god no ones out here. Might as well take a peek at what their doing.' _Sora carefully lifted the cloth covering the entrance; just enough so he could see the residence inside. _'Hmm lets see; theirs a girl with blond hair and is barely wearing any clothing. And a girl with platinum hair with a very weird hairstyle and looks like an emo. And another with the longest ponytail I have ever seen in my life. A slightly chubby guy in yellow clothing and a woman holding a baby and looks like she's a witch or something. Well got to get out of here before they find out, I'm out here.'_ Sora took a step backward slightly as to not disturb the people inside. Unfortunately he stepped on a twig on the ground and spooked everyone inside Wakka's tent.

"What was that?" Rikku said while hiding behind Paine.

"It's probably nothing to worry about."

"Everyone stay here I'm gonna go check it out." Wakka whispered to the group and slowly crept his way towards the entrance. By now Sora was panicking and was wondering what to do about the situation, but Wakka saw him crouching on the ground looking very suspicious and he did the first thing that came to mind. _'Run like hell'_. "Hey where do you think your going!? Come back here!" Wakka began to run after the boy with his Blitz ball in hand. Sora didn't dare look back and continued to run away. Wakka seeing as he wasn't going to stop; he throw his Blitz ball at the strangers head and knocked him over.

"Oww what just hit me?"

"That would be me ya. What you doing spying on us? Wait, are you from a Blitz Team trying to steal our plays?"

"Huh? No no I'm not from another Blitz Team trying to steal your plays. And I wasn't spying, I was gonna ask you guys some questions but thought that you guys might think I'm some kind of enemy and so I backed away." Sora said while shaking his head and waving his hands in an attempt to convince Wakka that he was telling the truth.

"So you were spying on us."

"No really I wasn't."

As Sora tried to convince he wasn't a criminal of some sort. The girls exited from the tent and was wondering what the whole commotion was all about.

"Wakka what are you doing? And who is he?" asked lulu

Wakka turned around to look at his wife and crossed his arms. "He's the one spying on us."

"I told you already I wasn't spying! Please believe me." Sora cried out.

"Oh ya then way were you running away?"

"Because I was freaked out and you were chasing me."

"Oh."

"Then who might you be?" Yuna asked attempting to help Sora up from the ground.

"My name is Sora and if I told you guys where I'm from you guys will only think that I'm crazy."

"Oh ya try us." Wakka said preparing to listen to the strange boy.

"Well I'm from a different world and I'm here on a mission to stop a disturbance that has been messing with this worlds order." After Sora's statement everyone but Yuna looked at him strangely.

"You expect us to believe that?"

"Well Wakka I believe him." Yuna said turning around and staring at Wakka.

"Yuna you can't be serious. I mean people coming from different worlds come on that can't be true."

"Well someone I loved did come from a different world." Yuna replied sadly.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot about him ya. I really miss the little bodda." Wakka and everyone else but Sora and Paine were feeling depressed thinking about the past and how they lost a friend after fighting Sin, Yu Yevon."

"Huh? You guys talking about Tidus." Sora asked.

"Wait? You know him?" Wakka asked surprised that someone knew his buddies name.

"Well yeah I mean we live in the same house and he's also on this mission too." After finishing his sentence. Everyone but Paine jumped in front of him and asked him about their lost friend.

"Really you really know him?" Yuna asked hoping that this wasn't some kind of prank.

"Yeah the guy has been thinking about you guys constantly, especially this Yuna girl. He looked depressed every time he sees a girl walking anywhere near his line of vision."

Wakka not believe him asked him another question. "How does he look like if you know him?"

"Huh? Oh blond hair….or brown depends on how you look at it. He no longer wears his Zanarkand uniform anymore. Well I guess it's still the same just that he has pants on now and has black colors instead of the usually yellow and blue. Split hair with the side of his head spiked slightly. And I think that's all there is to talk about how he looks." Sora said while in a thinking pose.

"So the little bodda really is here! Alright we get to see him again!" Wakka rejoiced.

Yuna looked like she was on the verge of tears as she smiled the biggest smile Sora have ever seen. "So he's here? Where is he? Please tell me."

Sora stretched his head a little. "I'm not really sure. We got separated on our way here. So I really have no idea where he is right now."

Felling depressed Yuna hung her head while droplets of tears fell to the ground. "So it'll be almost impossible to find him. Spira's so big; I don't think I could find him."

Seeing that her cousin was feeling blue. Rikku rubbed Yuna on the back and tried to comfort her with caring and reassuring words.

Sora was thinking about that place that he was suppose to meet up with the others until he finally gave up and decided to ask the others. "Hey you guys know where this place is? I think its called Loki… nope that aint it. Um what was it…. Luco…Lucu."

"You mean Luca?" Wakka asked.

"Yeah that's the name! So um you guys know where it is?"

Yuna looked up slightly at Sora "Why do you wish to go their?"

"Um I'm suppose to meet up with my team their. Oh and Tidus is probably their right now since the guy knows the whole place like the back of his hand…… At least I think he does."

Yuna's hopes then risen again as she jumped in the high cheering. "Yes all hopes aren't lost after all. May we come with you? We'll show you the way."

"Sure I'm gonna need all the help I can get. And I'm sure Tidus would like to see you as much as you would to him. Oh and by the way my name is Sora." He said while holding his hands out.

"And I'm Yuna." She then grasped his hand and shook it.

"I'm Rikku nice to meet cha."

"Names Paine."

Wakka then walked up to Sora and put him into a headlock. "And I'm Wakka don't forget ya."

Lulu looked at the two in amusement, remembering the days when she was still Yuna's guardian. The way the group seemed to make the best of things until the end.

Sora finally got out of Wakka's headlock of doom and was rubbing his red neck. "Geez did you really have to do that? Ow my neck hurts now."

"Hahahahaha sorry about that bodda, I was just a little pumped up ya."

"Well anyways you guys got a place I can crash at? I think it's better if we leave in the morning."

"Ya theirs a tent over their. It used to be the Crusaders lodge until Sin was defeated. Now it's just a normal Inn. I'll make sure you have free of cost."

"Thinks man." With that Wakka led Sora to the Inn as Lulu led YRP to her home.

xxxxx

Somewhere in Kilika Forest, Zeero and Cressida made camp and was eating the rations that Zeero brought with him. Cressida took several glances at him while eating her rations, hoping to have her questions answered.

"Um Zeero-sempai…. I know that you're not fond of pointless conversations but…. Why do you look depressed all the time?"

Zeero just continued to stay silent and continued eating his food. Seeing that he wasn't going to answer her, Cressida decided to let the topic drop.

"My past still hunts me." Zeero suddenly said.

Cressida was surprised that he actually answered her. "What do you mean?"

"Do you wish to hear my past?"

Cressida nodded her head slightly. "Yes I would like to hear more about yourself."

Zeero gave a sign and cleared his throat, preparing to sure his past to his Kouhai. "I never knew my real family before. When I was born a fiend attack the hospital that I and my brothers resided in. For some reason they came after me. My father Jecht tried to stop them but failed. I was then brought out into a forest known as the Forest of the Doom where many of the fiends lived. Apparently I was to be a sacrifice so that they could summon their master from the depths of hell. Since I was born under the curse star, my fate was already decided."

Cressida was puzzled a bit about his story. "What do you mean born under the curse star and if the rumors I heard are true then you and your brothers are triplets. So do they also not have the same fate as you?"

"No…. since I was born first the cursed star only affected me. It is the mark that I can never truly be human. Never to feel any type of emotions, never to truly know what it is to be human. The perfect vessel for the king of hell. Where ever I go only death will follow. Anyone that I get too attached to will die a horrible death. Back to the story. Before the fiends could kill me, an old man was wondering through the forest. Apparently he likes to train in the forest to adept his fighting abilities. After accidentally walking in on their little ritual, he saw me on top of a stone pillar with a fiend holding a demonic sword, ready to slice me open. He jumped to my aid and killed everyone around him. Seeing as he didn't know where I was from, he took me to his village."

Cressida seemed to be enjoying Zeero's story since she looked a little mesmerized and was giving him, her full attention.

"The old man that saved me began to train me in his arts. He went by the name of Fukotsu. Apparently his village was filled with Ninja's and Dragoons. The old man was a highly respectable general of the village as everyone seemed to bow to him and praised him, where ever he went. He may have been old but his body was built to destroy anything that crossed his path. As I grew up in his village I made many companions and enemies. I trained in the arts of both a Ninja and a Dragoon. I became the first ever Dragon Swordsmen one with the strength of both a Shinobi and a Dragoon, and none of their weakness. As I trained, my body and its functions grew. I was able to lift boulders and throw them over my shoulder with ease thanks to my training with the Dragoon's. The strength was necessary to be able to handle the wyverns that they ride on, along with their dragons. I was able to run faster then lighting because of my training with the Shinobi's. Which was needed to help me keep up with my enemies in battle and to improve my stealth. To them I was the perfect warrior. One that could handle any situation that came. But what came with power came with ignorance. I ignored everyone around me. The only person that had my respect was the old man that saved me. I didn't trust anyone and didn't want the burden of others problems. I thought I was better then everyone else. The leader of the village seemed to have had a liking to me and wanted me to marry his daughter."

Zeero took a glance to his left to find that Cressida had somehow got up from her seating spot and was sitting right next to him with her eyes sparkling. "Please continue." She said.

**Warning this part kinda has some Gore. Please skip to the next bold text if needed.**

Nodding his head he continued his story. "One night I dreamt about my village burning to the ground and the deaths of my comrades. But really shocked me was the death of my master. Every night I would wake up and have sweat pouring down my body. I thought that I was just a dream however, after returning from a mission that was given to me by my master. I found my village burning with loud noises of remorse coming from every direction. I ran towards my village and encountered multiple enemies which I dispatched as soon as possible. As I was running through the village I found the daughter of the leader of my village, about to be raped by the same demons that I killed earlier. I quickly came to her aid and killed them off. One of my many companions found our location and took her to safety as I made my way towards a temple my master and I usually trained. Apparently the attack wasn't random. After killing another mob of demons I found out what they wanted. It was a sacred sword that was sealed in the temple that my master guarded. As I arrived I found the village elders on the floor with blood oozing out of their bodies."

As Zeero said the last part, he could see Cressida was slightly disturbed.

"As I continued on I found my master fighting a Demon that was a twice his size. The demons sword looked demonic and had multiple blades attached to it. My master held his own against the demon until his was knocked back. I then ran after the demon with my sword drawn. We both were in an endless battle with our blades constantly being deflected and dodged by the other. However I got lucky and was able to cut him across the chest, making a geyser of purple blood fly out. This enraged him and his strength and speed seemed to multiply as he charged at me and sliced me in my arms and legs. I tried to defend myself but to no avail. He then was able to over power me and cut my right eye out leaving the scar you see today. Along with a cut on my left cheek, making my own blood gush out. His sword was imbued with a special seal that would leave my wounds unhealable and made the blood that flowed out of my left cheek to become as hot as magma. The pain was unbearable as I sat on the ground trying not to let out a scream of pain. He then proceeded to burn my left eye with a spell, rendering my sight useless." Zeero stopped for a moment and glanced to his left.

Cressida held her hands at her mouth, disgusted by the way the story had turned out. However she nodded her head for him to continue.

"Seeing that I was severally wounded, my master came to my aid. He unsealed the sacred sword and wielded it's might as he stood in his battle stance ready to fight the demon that had cut my eyes out. The village leader that showed up quickly dragged my body to a safer location. After half an hour of loud cries and metal clanging, the end was decided. My master had won and defeating the demon with the help of the village leader. But unfortunately they both lost their lives that day. I was left alone, blind and clueless as to what was around me. I heard foot steps but couldn't tell if it was an ally or an enemy that decided to finish me off. I held no fear but just regret that I wasn't able to save anyone other then the princess of our village. Noticing that the figure wasn't hostile I dropped my guard. My left cheek was burning my face with my own blood as it continued to pour out. The wound on my right eye had already healed thanks for being able to dodge his sword enough to keep the curse from the sword from infecting my eye lid but not from let it slice my eye out. My consciousness faded as I was brought into darkness. I thought that I had died that day."

**The gore is over and please continue.**

Hearing a slight sound of sniffs, Zeero looked to his left to see Cressida holding a cloth to her mouth and tears streaming down her eyes. Zeero raise an eye brow and wonder why she was crying. The story wasn't even depressing at all. At least not to him.

Deciding that it was better to try and lift her spirits he continued his story, this time trying not make it sound depressing. Which would be a difficult task for him since he doesn't know how to feel any emotions. "However I found my self awake on a soft bed and a piece of cloth rapped around my head to keep me from opening my eyes. Later I found out about the death of my master and our leader and the well being of the village. The day of my master's death was also the death of my ignorance. The village was burned to the ground but surprising many of the citizens survived the chaos. I also found out that my eyes were replaced by my master's eyes. Now I hold his powers in me, the powers his eyes where able to give to him. After I was able to see again, the people that ran the restoration of the village called me to have a meeting with them. As I arrived I saw that they had their eyes directed at me. They then began to tell me to take up the role of being leader of the village, since I was the apprentice of Fukotsu. They then brought out a sword that emanated a strange power. A power of both good and evil. The same sword I wield today."

Zeero then reached for his sword that rested beside him. "The sword known as Zenkatsu. A sword of both evil and good. Making whoever wields it, feel the power of that of a demon lord and a deity of the gods. They some how smelted the demon blade that the demon that I fought carried and the sacred sword that my master protected, and turned them into one sword. A sword meant to both protect and destory. I didn't have a choice in the matter and took up the role as leader. The people of the village saw me more as their king and hoped that I would marry the former leader's daughter Suen. I didn't like the idea of marring someone that I didn't love and so I declined any offer on marrying her. But I aloud her the same power she had before I became leader. One day someone found a letter that belonged to my master and gave it to me. It wrote that I should seek my real family out. He had somehow found out who my real family were over the years that I was with him. And so I packed my belongings and headed towards the exit of my village only to see everyone standing at the gates. Many had tears in their eyes and wished me luck in finding my family. Suen was standing at the other end of the exit with a long red scarf in her hands. A mystical scarf that could withstand any attack and still leave the user standing. She wished me luck on my journey and made me promise to return to the village someday. And so I took off to find my family. On my travels I've meat many different people and even gain a son and daughter. They both lost their parents to a war that was going on at the time. And so I adopted them and brought them along with me. As I found news about the location about my family, I rushed towards the city that we live in today. As I arrived I found a giant portal in the sky and on top of a road stood two figures being sucked into the vortex. (Guess who.)"

"So you arrived to Zanarkand at what else happened?"

"There was a giant monster that was imprisoned inside a sphere of water. It seemed to be attacking the city so I left my son and daughter in a safe location as I left to fight the beast. I was able to hold my own against it but soon time began to take its toll on my body. So I finished it off with a technique my master once taught me. It's called_ 'Final Slash'_ an attack that will deal the most critical of damage or kill my enemies in one shot. As it charged at me, I prepared my attack and put my full faith in it. I then leapt towards the beast and was able to cut it in half. As it was cover in blue flames and small sphere like spirits came out of its body, a purple spider like creature came out of the beast and was hovering above the city. Deciding that it needed to be killed I leapt towards it and cut the thing in half. As I did so some flashes of images where seen in my head. I saw my brother and his travels with his companions. I saw the way they defeated the monster known as Sin and traveled inside it and defeated our father. Along with the same purple creature that I defeated. I then went back to check up on my children and found them unharmed. Later that day I found my family but never was I able to meet my mother. Two years later Tidus and I had manage to find our lost brother Shuyin, in a battle against nine other people. We then asked these people that were known as the faiths from the world my brother was in, to transport us to Shuyin's location. We both decided to help them out and defeat our brother in battle. However we could not interact with people of different worlds so we hid and fought the giant machine from afar. I used my speed to keep out of sight and helped those people out by occasionally deflecting any attacks that was sent at them attacking the machine in spots that could deal critical damage. After defeating our brother we brought him back to Zanarkand and somehow Tidus's body began to fade. A few days later he returned looking depressed. Later in life I was able to meet both Sora and Riku by accidentally being teleported to a different world. I found my way back home and the two decided to follow me, since their world was safe for the time being. And so I find myself where I am today. The death of my master still troubles me. And my scars are remembrance of my past and my mistakes. A past that can never be healed. I blame myself for my master's death if only I wasn't so weak back then." (Sorry about the long ass paragraphs.)

Cressida seemed to enjoy the story a bit since she was smiling and thinking back to what she heard. "Your life was very tough wasn't it? I shall try my best to help you be able to smile someday."

Zeero just glanced at her and nodded.

Cressida seemed troubled a little and decided to ask Zeero about it. "What is that power that you where talking about? The power your master holds?" Before Zeero could answer a giant plant like fiend appeared behind them.

Zeero had an idea and smirked a little. "I think its best if I showed you. Stay back."

Cressida nodded and pulled out her daggers just in case Zeero needed some help. Zeero's eyes began to glow and his eyes took up two different colors. His left eye glowed a red hue while his right glowed a lavender color. Zeero got into his battle stance with the left part of his body facing his enemy and his right facing away. He held his sword in front of him with his head facing his enemy. (Think Dart from Legend of Dragoon.)

The giant plant fiend extended its vine like arms at Zeero only for him to jump out of the way. Zeero then brought his sword down and stabbed the creature's arms and imbedded it to the ground. He then stepped forward and brought his sword into an upper slash slicing the arm in half and making a small shock wave cut up the fiends arm, slicing it right off. Zeero disappeared from his spot, while using his speed to keep him invisible he rushed towards the fiend. When he got within striking distance he cut the legs off of the fiend, making it scream in pain. Zeero then jumped back a few feet and pointed his sword at the fiend. He then launched himself forward while five doppelgangers that were transparent leapt towards the fiend at a greater speed cutting it with their swords and disappearing behind it. Zeero then brought his sword to finish the job of his doppelgangers and sliced the fiend diagonally from right to left, as he appeared behind the fiend. He then slowly sheaths his sword behind him while muttering_'Final Slash'_.

The fiend then broke into six different parts and fell to the ground. Zeero then made his way back towards Cressida's position.

Cressida looked on at Zeero in awe as he slowly came within a few feet in front of her. "That was amazing Zeero-sempai."

Zeero shook his head and folded his arms. "It isn't that great. These types of monsters are to slow to keep up with me."

Cressida then became confused again. "You didn't show me how your eyes worked. I saw them change color but other then that I didn't see much of a difference."

"My left eye enhances my speed as well as slow time in my vision to allow me to dodge any attack thrown at me. It also always me to read my enemies thoughts on how their going to proceed in battle. Do not mistake it for reading others minds only their fighting maneuvers. My right eye heights my strength by ten folds and allows me to increase the time and space of the battle field, meaning I could slow my enemy's movement and increase my own without them knowing. As well as the objects that resides around me."

Cressida nodded her head and was interested in the powers that her sempai wield. "That attack at the end. Was it the same attack you used against that beast in your story?" Zeero just nodded his head. Cressida was about to ask another question but another fiend appeared behind her. Zeero quickly pulled her out of the way and stood with his sword drawn.

"Ready yourself for battle. This will be a good practice for when you have to fight on your own."

Cressida quickly pulled her daggers back out and got into her own battle stance.

"This creature is known as a hound, it is a speedy type so it's perfect for you to fight against it. Use your speed to maneuver around it and attack when you see an opening."

Cressida nodded her head and ran towards the hound fiend and began to circle around the fiend confusing it. Seeing that the fiend was slightly confused Cressida took this chance to strike it. She rushed forward and brought her daggers into an upper slash, sending the fiend into the air. She then leapt after it and spun forward while bring her heal down and hitting it in the chest. Sending the fiend crashing back onto the ground. Cressida landed on the ground in triumphant and smiled at her victory.

She then turned around and smiled at her sempai. "I did it. I defeated my first enemy."

Zeero then quickly ran towards her and deflected the fireball that almost hit her from behind. "Don't take your eyes off your adversary till its dead." Cressida nodded and got back into her battle stance. The hound fiend then had strange little sphere like spirits that circled around it then was absorb by its body.

"What is it doing?"

"It's called oversoul. It takes the spirits of the dead and increases its own power. It's twice as strong as it was before. Becareful, I'm staying back and letting you handle this. But if I see that you're struggling and can't handle the situation I'll come to your aid."

Cressida nodded her head and began to rush towards the fiend. The said fiend did the same and shot a fireball from its mouth towards her. Cressida then rolled out of the way and threw both of her daggers at the fiend leaving two large cuts on its chest and legs. Cressida then caught her daggers in the air and kicked the fiend in the face while back flipping into the air and smashed both her foot on its back making an audible crack. She then leapt away to a safe distance. The fiend cracked its spine back in place and charged Cressida again only this time it was faster. Cressida wasn't fast enough to be able to dodge it so she brought her arms up and shield her self. The fiend tackled her, sending her flying a good ten feet making her skid on the ground. She then quickly stood back up and got back to her fighting stance.

From Zeero's position, he was quite impressed with her show of fighting. _'She is using her speed to defeat the fiend as I had instructed her. She's a really good listener but she must also think for herself. If she doesn't grasp the idea of adapting to the situation, she will have a slim chance of winning. Her speed is remarkable and the way she dances in the air and uses her aerial attacks to increase the damage is amazing. Let's see what other surprises she has in store.'_

Cressida was dodging attack after attack as she was being backed into a corner._'Zeero-sempai said to use my speed and that's exactually what I'm going to do. I believe in him and if what he said is the best way to fight then I shall follow. But how do I use my speed to out maneuver this hound fiend?'_

As Cressida was backed into the corner an idea popped into her head. She quickly jumped onto the truck of the tree and pushed herself towards the fiend. She then brought her daggers into and X in front of her and sliced right through the enemy. She then quickly turned around and held her daggers at the ready. Seeing that the fiend was already dead she lowered her guard and released an air full of breath that she was holding.

"Your display was great for a beginner. But you must learn to adept to the situation. You most also learn to think for yourself Cressida and not always rely on others advice. But all in all you did a fine job. Most novices would have frozen up but you continued to fight and even thought up a great strategy in battle." Zeero said emotionlessly but some could tell that he was trying to put some emotions into it.

Cressida was proud of herself for being complimented by her sempai but hearing him tell her not rely on others advice troubled her. "Zeero-sempai you said that I should use my speed to fight and that's what I did."

"Yes you did but when fiends use oversoul their fighting style changes. You must learn to adept to those types of situations. If you do not then you chances of survival are slim to none. Learn to analyze your opponent's strength and weakness and then fight appropriately."

"Hai Zeero-sempai."

"There you go again taking up my advice." He said while crossing his arms.

"Ah…. No Zeero-sempai… I will fight in my own way." She then turned her back on him and gave a huff. She then turned her head and smiled. Zeero then smirked a little and headed back to camp. Cressida then followed after him and smiled back to her first victory.

xxxxx

_Yeeessss I'm done. Think the lords; my hands are hurting like hell. Oh sorry about the long ass paragraphs and stuff. And the Gore part if it could even be labeled as gore. Well anyways I don't know when I'm going to update so just bare with me. And if there is anymore characters out there that you guys would like to create or see in this fic then let me know. C ya_


	5. Two Reunions

**Zeero's Legacy**

_You know I didn't think I was going to be able to update this early. Guess I got more time now that I'm on break. Yep it's good to finally have some time to myself._

**Disclaimers: I don't own anything but the plot and the character Zeero.**

xxxxx

The sunlight shined over Besaid Village with its holy light. Different kinds of animals awoke to the light of the sun and began their daily activities. This includes our little brown haired keyblade wielding friend. Although he still laid asleep, Yuna and the others already awoke and finished their morning routines. They waited for our young friend to awake but seeing as he still hasn't awoken for well over two hours, Wakka decided to wake him up personally.

Wakka quietly crept towards our sleeping friend and began to suck oxygen into his lungs. When Wakka finally got close to his ear, he prepared to let his voice ring in the young teen's ear. "Wake up sleepy head! It's time to go!"

Hearing the loud wake up call, Sora fell off his bed and landed on the ground head first. As he slowly pushed himself off the ground and massage the lump on his head, he glared at Wakka promising a well deceiver pain that would be soon to come, once he finally stops feeling the pain on his head that is. "Why'd you have to yell in my ear for? I think I'm death now."

"Can you hear me bodda?"

"Yeah."

"Then you'll be alright. Just a slight pain on the head but you'll be ok." Wakka assured.

Sora rolled his eyes and began to walk towards his discarded clothing. "Thanks for pointing out the obvious. Why'd you have to wake me up so early anyways?"

Wakka raised his eye brow and just shrugged. "You wouldn't wake up so I had to come and get ya. And Yuna has been getting impatient. Let me tell ya, once Yuna is in a hurry, nothing good ever happens. Once when she was still six, we brought her to go see her first Blitz Ball Tournament, and she got lost on the way there, and it took us five days to find her. Good thing Kimahri was with her. "

After putting his clothing back on, Sora was a bit confused. "Um… Kimahri?"

"Oh you don't know him but he's from the Ronso Tribe."

Again Sora found himself confused. "Um whats a Ronso?"

"Aahhhhgggeee how do I put this, they look like humans but with a lions head and fur. They also have blue skin. Don't want to mess with them bodda."

"Right next time I see one, I'll keep that in mind." Sora then walked out of the tent and was greeted with a very impatient Yuna.

"What kept you so long!?" She said while placing her hands on her hip and bended her body forward to get within Sora's height so he could see her scowling face.

"Um I usually wake up later then this, and I don't think we need to rush." Sora defended himself.

Rikku then jumped in front of Sora and copied the same gesture Yuna was in. "If you don't hurry, then Tidus might get away! You know how long Yunie as been waiting to see him!?"

"Sorry sorry lets get going then." Both girls satisfied with his answer began to walk towards the exit of the village. "Geez their a little worked up don't you think?"

Wakka just shrugged his shoulders. "I can't blame her. She first lost her father way back when, and her mother. Next she loses her first love. Yuna seems to lose everything that she cares about. Gotta fill sorry for her ya?"

"Yeah I guess she has gotten it rough. Well let's just humor her and go." Sora began to walk but suddenly a black portal appeared on the ground. "Hey what the?" Soon enough little creatures with glowing yellow eyes emerged from the black portal. "What a minute. What the hack are Heartlesses doing here? Were not even in my world, so why are they here in the first place?"

Wakka pulled out his ball from who knows where and got into his fighting stance. "Man I haven't been in a fight for a long time ya. This should be some good practice."

Yuna and the others ran back to Wakka and Sora's position with a swarm of heartlesses behind their tail. "What the hack are these things?" Rikku asked while she was trying her best to get away from the many Heartless. The towns people then panicked and ran towards the Besaid Temple and closed the door, leaving behind Yuna, Rikku, Paine, Lulu, Wakka, Vindina, and of course Sora.

"Everyone stay back." Wakke said to the others as he threw his ball at one of the heartless only for it to go right through. "What the? It didn't even hurt him."

"Of course not. Your weapons aren't' made to fight heartlesses." Sora said as he took the lead in front of Wakka.

"Their called what?" Paine asked.

"Their called heartlesses. They come from the darkness in people's hearts. But what I don't understand is, why their here in the first place. They only appear in my world, this doesn't make any sence."

A heartless then leapt at Rikku, making her scream out in fear. Sora quickly jumped in front of her and brought his hands down; making a slicing motion which then dispersed the heartless. A white light emanated from Sora's hands, making the heartless back away. Sora then brought both of his hands to his side as the white light took the shape of a short sword with a star at the end of the blade making it look like a key.

Sora threw his keyblade at the heartlesses, killing over a third of them. The rest then retreated and ran out of the village. "Damn, come on we got to follow them. If there are other people in the direction that their going, then their going to need our help."

"How are we going to fight them, when_ we_ can't even hurt them?" Rikku asked,

"Good point." Sora then began to think about it for a while before an idea popped into his head. "Wait, do you guys know any magic?"

"I know all of the magic in Spira." Lulu spoke up.

"That's awesome, but do you guys know any?" Sora asked the others.

"Of course. Let's show him girls." YRP's clothing then dispersed into little white sparkles as they donned a new outfit. "How do you like our Black Mage dress sphere?"

"Dress wha?"

"Dress Sphere, we can change our clothes and abilities to whatever job we want."

"Well I don't know what that heck you just said, but it looks awesome. At least you can use magic now…. and what about you Wakka?"

"Heh I got something better. You're going to love this." Wakka then spun his ball on his fingers and it burst into three different elements which were fire, lighting, and water. "How do ya like this?"

Sora was amazed at what they could do. "That's awesome! So far only Zeero had managed to put elements into his sword. This is great; now you guys can help me out! All right; let's go!" Sora then began to charge out of Besaid Village with the others following behind. The group then got on the high road and quickly made their way towards the water fall.

As the group was running along the road, a few heartlesses popped out from the water fall.

"All right guys time for us to show them our stuff." Sora then leapt towards two of the heartlesses and took them both out with one swing of his keyblade. Lulu, Yuna, Rikku, and Paine began to cast multiple spells at the remaining heartlesses, clearing the path.

"All right the road is cl…" Sora was cut short as a heartless swooped down and almost knocked him off the edge. "Damn it's a flyer. I don't think I can reach it."

Wakka then stepped up and held his elemental ball in hand. "It's time for me to shine. Alright watch me go."

Wakka then threw his ball at the flying heartless knocking it down from the sky. As Wakka's ball returned to him, he quickly kicked it back up and jumped into the air. His body then began to quickly spin as he got ready for the balls return. Once the ball got close to him, he slowed down and brought his left leg forward and kicked the ball while shouting _"Jecht Shot!" _ The blitz ball was then send flying towards the heartless and crashed into its body, making it explode. Wakka's ball then returned to him as he rubbed his nose. "Gotta love that shot."

Sora stared at Wakka in awe, as he somehow was able to perform the legendary Jecht Shot. "How did you do that? That was one of the hardest shots ever. And how did you know about the Jecht Shot? Only four people know how to perform that shot."

"Heh I saw my little bodda use that move in a tournament three years ago. Also when he first did the shot on a boat that we were on. Since then; I been busting my butt day in and day out, in trying to do that shot. I finally did it last year, but I didn't know the name of the shot, till Yuna told me."

"I see, well any ways great job, you deserve to have that move. Anyways let's continue down the road." Sora then sped up ahead and they soon came to the Beach of Besaid Island. What surprised Sora wasn't the share number of Heartless but the unconscious form of Riku on the ground with a couple of scratches here and their.

"Riku!" Sora called out and ran towards him.

"What?" Rikku asked.

"Not you, him!" Sora said while pointing at Riku.

"Huh?" Rikku asked again.

Sora just decided not to answer this time and continued running. Once Sora got close to Riku's unconscious body, he began to slice the heartlesses surrounding Riku's body.

A heartless then dove at him, but Sora rolled out of the way and threw his keyblade at it. The keyblade hit its mark and began to return to Sora's hand, as he turned around and swung his keyblade at another airborne heartless, knocking it away and into the sea. He then swung his keyblade at another heartless that was standing to his left, sending it flying towards two other heartlesses, sending them back into the realm of darkness. Having enough with them, Sora charged up his keyblade and pumped it into the air. _"Thunder!" _ He yelled as storms of lightning rained down from the sky and obliterated the remaining heartlesses.

Sora quickly got to Riku's side and began to shake his unconscious form. "Riku wake up! Riku!"

Riku's body stirred slightly as he groaned out in pain and the slight head ache he was getting from Sora's booming voice. "Sora… Shut up. You're giving me a head ache." Riku then slowly sat up from his position and scanned the area. "What happened to the heartlesses?"

"Don't worry I got them all. You Okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine but…. Why are their heartlesses around here?"

"That's exactly what I want to know."

Being secluded in their own little conversation they didn't notice the others standing behind them. "Ah hum!"

Sora and Riku quickly spun their heads around and stared at the slightly upset face of Rikku. "You two mind filling us in on what's happening and also… WHY DO YOU IGNORE US, WHEN WE WERE STANDING RIGHT NEXT TO YOU!!!?"

Sora and Riku brought both of the hands and covered their ears, trying to stop the loud vibrating voice in their head. "Sorry I just got lost in the spar of the moment. And about the heartlesses…. I really don't know why their here."

Riku brought his hands to his chin and began to ponder about the dilemma. "Maybe it has something to do with the person that's been disrupting the order of the world."

"You really think so?" Sora asked.

"Theirs no other explanation."

"Alright then. That's just means we just have to get rid of who ever is responsible right?" Yuna asked.

Sora began to ponder about it then nodded. "Yeah I guess."

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's go get this bastard and teach him a lesson." Paine suddenly said.

"I'm with ya on that one Painie."

"Don't call me Painie, Rikku." She said a little irritated.

"Hmph fine….. party pooper." Rikku complained while turning her back on Paine.

"Enough… We don't have time for this. We must help Sora get to Luca, after that we'll start to worry about who is responsible." Lulu said.

"Yeah, your right. Well the ferry's not going to be here for awhile so what do we do while we wait?" Wakka asked.

"Who said that where taking the ferry?" Yuna asked while also giggling. She then looked at both Paine and Rikku. Both nodded as the three brought their hands to their lips and blew a loud whistle. Soon enough a giant red air ship arrived from the sky. It then hovered over their location and the dropping pad began to open.

"Hey their kiddies! Brothers here ta help ya! Woo hoo!"

Yuna then jumped up into the air and brought her hands to her mouth. "Hey their brother. Mind giving us a lift?" She then began to wave he right arm.

"Yeeeaaaaaaaa, hope on YUUUUNNAAAA! YRP Lets GO!"

Soon the bottom chamber opened as the ship landed on the ground.

"Woe that thing is huge!" Sora yelled excitedly. As he ran inside the giant air ship. The others followed suit and entered the giant air ship as well.

Pretty soon they got on the bridge of the ship and Sora came rushing in, almost hitting Shinra on the way in. "Whoa… Sorry little guy."

"That's quite Okay. Just watch it next time." He said while trying to fix his hood and mask.

Yuna and the others then walked in and was about to say something till. "YUNA your bak!" Brother yelled out as he attempted to (Hence the word attempted.) hug Yuna only to have Rikku kick him in the face sending him back down. "Lay off Brother! Geez your always like this."

"But Rikku….." Brother said while crying.

"No buts! Get you butt in gear, cause we gotta move out and stop a crazy psycho!" Rikku yelled while pumping her arm in the air for a more dramatic effect.

Brother instantly hopped to his feet and gave a salute. "Crazyee psycho? We got to stop him! Lets go!" He then ran towards the pilot seat and started the ship up. "GULLWINGS LETS GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" He shouted as the ship took off into the distance.

xxxxx

Back on the bridge Sora was constantly moving back and forth while looking at all the doohickeys and doodads on the ship.

Yuna then remembered something. "Oh yes. I didn't catch your name."

Riku then turned around and looked at Yuna. "Oh names Riku with one K."

"Nice to meet you Riku." Yuna said in a polite tone.

"Hiya my names Rikku too, with two K's!" Rikku shouted out.

"Names Paine."

"I'm Wakka."

"And my name is Lulu, also my baby boy is Vindina."

Riku then raise his eye brow. "Nice to meet ya…. Vindina? Sounds like a girl's name heheheh."

"Hey hey it's not a girl's name. I came up with it myself." Wakka complained.

"Relaxed I didn't mean anything bad about it… Just that it kinda sounds like a girl's name."

While Wakka was trying to convince Riku that Vindina wasn't a girl's name, something occurred to Sora. "Hey Riku; how the heck are we going to find the others?"

Riku then released that he had forgotten something. He then tapped his left wrist and a watch appeared. "First we find out where they are, and then we should figure out if where, where going."

"Cool." Sora said as he approached Riku.

"Hmm I'm getting a strong signal in this area but…. I don't know what the name of this place is called."

Yuna then stepped forward and examined the floating blue map. "I think… that's Kilika Island. Is one of your comrade there?"

"Kilika Island huh… Yeah I think one of our companion is their. Could you guys take us there?"

"Yep. Brother."

Brother then suddenly appeared out of no where and grasped Yuna's hand and began to rub it. "Yes Yuna my darling. What do you need?"

"We need you to get us to Kilika Island please."

"Right away Yuna." Brother then leapt back to the pilot seat and headed towards Kilika Island.

As they where heading their way there, something puzzling has been bothering Paine. She then turned her attentions towards Sora. "Hey."

Sora then turned his head towards her direction. "What?"

"Who's this Zeero character that you mention before?"

"Huh? Zeero, why do you want to know about him?"

"No reason."

"Um let's see. He has black hair, and his stand about …."

"Not how he looks like, just who he is."

"Oh….. Well he's the leader of this mission and the reason why where here in the first place. He accepted to come on this mission to stop who it is that is messing with your world. So I guess you can think him that where here. Oh and he's also Tidus and Shuyins older brother."

Yuna, Rikku, and Paine narrowed their eyes a little. "Shuyin you say?"

"Yeah Shuyin…. Wait you guys don't have something against him do you?"

"Oh I don't know… may it has something to do with him trying to destroy Spira!" Rikku shouted.

"Cool it." Riku suddenly said. "He was sorta mentally unbalanced when you guys met him. The guy couldn't find his girlfriend for months so he freaked and lost it. Just chill, he's a great guy…. When he's not being lovy dovy with Lenne of course."

"You guys know Lenne?" Yuna asked.

"Yeah. She lives in the same house we do." Sora answered. "Anyways just give him a chance. I'm sure he's sorry for what he did before. And yes we know what he did, don't ask."

"Alright… I guess everyone deserves a second chance."

xxxxx

The air ship then approached its destination and landed on the water. The deck then opened and everyone but Brother, Shinra, and Buddy left the ship and explored the town.

Riku kept his eyes on his watch and followed the signals that it was giving. "Hmm the signals lead into that forest. I'm not sure if its right but, if we head in there then where sure to find either Tidus, Shuyin, Zeero, or Cressida."

"Cressida?" Sora asked. He then began to ponder about her. "Oh yeah Cressida. Didn't she come with us on this mission?"

Riku gave Sora a look that said _'Of course, stupid.'_ Deciding that Sora's stupidity wasn't the time for him to waste his time on, he decided to move on. "Whatever lets just head in there."

As they approached the gate, two guards stopped them. "Halt…. What business do you have for entering Kilika Forest?"

Yuna decided to handle the situation. "Please let us through. A friend of ours is at Kilika Temple and we wish to see them."

The guards nodded and let them pass.

As the group was far enough so the guards disappeared from sight, Sora gave Yuna thumbs up. "Nice Yuna."

Yuna just smiled at him. "Well I learned form the best."

Paine then shook her head. "Yuna is becoming a bad girl. And it's all because of a certain someone."

Rikku then turned around and faced Paine. "What? Who? Who corrupted Yunie.?"

Paine just shook her head and let the subject drop. Soon the signal on Riku's watch began to beep louder and louder.

"I think where getting close guys." As the group was walking they didn't notice the Chimera behind them until it gave an ungodly roar.

This cause everyone to stiffen a little and made little Vindina cry. Lulu tried to calm him down but to no avail as the giant Chimera roared louder.

"Damn… Shut up you over grown fiend." Sora yelled while covering his ears.

Everyone took out their weapons and was prepared to fight the oversized Chimera. Sora ran forward and brought his keyblade down and tried to cut the Chimera on its legs only for him to fill a very violent vibration that went through out his body. "M-man t-that t-thing i-is t-tough."

Riku tried his turn and ran forward while charging his sword with darkness. "Take this _'Dark Cutter!'_´ He send a black wave like energy towards the fiend only for it to disperse on contact. "Damn not even a scratch."

"Let's try a chain attack." Yuna suggested. Everyone nodded as she Trigger Happy it with her guns, and Wakka threw his blitz ball at it, along with Lulu caster her spells like no other. Riku, Sora, Paine, and Rikku all charged in and attacked it with their blades. When they finished; a large smoked appeared with a rather loud boom. Everyone was breathing heavily and waited for their results. As the smoked cleared the Chimera was still standing with no scratch on it.

"Darn….. How do we kill this thing?" Sora asked.

The Chimera then gave out another ungodly roar and charged the group. Everyone dispersed and scattered from one another and made a giant circle around it. The Chimera then swung it's long tail at everyone and managed to hit everyone but Lulu since Wakka pushed her out of the way and took the hit. It then charged up the spells in all four of its heads, which also include it's tail; and directed the spells at the party. Everyone thought that they were doomed and closed their eyes and awaited their deaths. Lulu watched in horror and wasn't able to do anything since she had to keep Vindina safe from harm. When the Chimera was almost done, a feminine voice was heard. "Ultima, defeat thy foe and crush them with thy fury. Ultima Eschaton!" Soon a huge blast could be seen as it hit the Chimera and made it scream in pain. A female figure then appeared from behind a tree holding her staff along with the Esper Ultima in all of her glory. The Chimera struggled to get back on its feet while glare at the summoner.

Another voice was then heard but this time, sounded like a man's voice. "Cressida get the others away."

"Hai Zeero-sempai." Cressida then cast a spell that teleported everyone to her location.

Out of no where multiple after images of Zeero came out of the trees and sliced through the Chimera in all directions, as fast as lightning and disappeared back into the trees. This went on for ten seconds until two Zeero's stood besides eachother, well over twenty feet apart from one another. The strange thing was that they both were flickering and transparent a little. Both then jumped up slightly and twisted their bodies so their right arms where facing away from the Chimera. Next they both dashed forward at an amazing speed while making the ground under them erupt as they came closer to the Chimera. Both then sliced right through the Chimera while shouting _'Cross Slash.'_ The explosion then appeared from the ground creating an enormous X shape mark, from birds eye view. The Chimera then fell to the ground and soon began to disperse. The one of the two Zeero's began to slowly fade while the other one took on solid form.

"So….. You two finally found us."

xxxxxx

Hahahaha another chapter done. Oh yeah I'm on a role. Although my fingers hurt and him tired. I'm pretty glad that I updated. Finally this story is taking shape. Well anyways I'm tired and am now going to sleep c ya.


End file.
